


SKAM LA S1 E10: Why Did You Do It?

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Summary: Tw for self harm
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Avery Trahan
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. Oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for self harm

#  **Clip 1, Friday 11:04PM, 2021: Oh fuck**

_ (Ava calls Sam, but he doesn't pick up. She leaves a voicemail telling him that they have to talk. She starts walking to his house, but when she knocks no one is there. She receives a call from Sam and immediately accepts it) _

**Ava**

Where the hell are you?

**Oliver’s Voice**

At the hospital. 

**Ava**

_ (Softer)  _ Why?

**Oliver’s Voice**

_ (Crying) _

Sam’s father had a heart attack. He um  _ (Oliver sniffs)  _ didn’t make it. His mom just… collapsed. 

**Ava**

Oh fuck… tell him that I’m sorry. 

_ (She wipes a tear from her eyes) _

Is his mom okay? 

**Oliver’s Voice**

I don’t think so. His mom already had schizophrenia and she wasn’t handling it very well. But now?

**Ava**

Yeah… 

**Oliver’s Voice**

I’m sorry if you wanted to see Sam, but he’s currently not able to talk. You know how close he was with his dad. 

**Ava**

No no, I’m okay. I just wanted to talk to him, but it can wait. 

**Oliver’s Voice**

How are you doing?

**Ava**

You know. 

**Oliver’s Voice**

Yeah. 

_ (Silence) _

Bye. 

**Ava**

Bye. 

_ (Ava hangs up the phone and starts crying. She starts pulling her hair out.) _


	2. I’m so sorry Ava

##  **Clip 2, Monday 2:41PM, 2021: I’m so sorry Ava**

_ (Ava is walking to the bus when she runs into Avery) _

**Ava**

Oh—hi. 

**Avery T**

Hey Ava. I’m so sorry about everything that’s happening—you deserve none of it. 

**Ava**

Well, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have kissed you when I had a boyfriend. 

**Avery T**

But he was cheating on you? 

**Ava**

Yeah, well turns out he wasn’t. He was just smoking pot and didn’t want to tell me. 

**Avery T**

That’s stupid.

**Ava**

I was just going a little crazy I guess. 

**Avery T**

Ava, you’re not crazy if the things he was doing and saying made it seem like he was cheating. 

_ (She’s quiet for a while) _

I’ve never seen you taking the bus. 

**Ava**

I used to take my ex-boyfriend’s car home, then my friend Claire’s, but she can’t drop me off today because she has to meet with her mom. 

**Avery T**

Oh. 

**Ava**

It was good to see you, Avery. 

**Avery T**

Wait, Ava—

**Teacher**

Everyone on the bus!

_ (Ava waves goodbye and boards her bus. She smiles at him from the window as he goes to his. The sound of her heart softly beating can be heard.) _


	3. You’re in love with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for death/funerals

##  **Clip 3, Friday 4:58PM, 2021: You’re in love with me?**

_ (Ava, her mother, Oliver and his family, and Sam and his mom are wearing back formal clothing and in a room. There’s a casket in the middle of the back wall. Sam’s father’s body is in it. Sam walks up to it, sobbing his eyes out, as he places pictures of him as a little kid in the casket before leaving.  _

_ He leaves the room sobbing, and Ava follows him.) _

**Ava**

Hey. 

**Sam**

Hey. 

**Ava**

Are you doing okay?

**Sam**

My father’s fucking dead, of course I’m not!

_ (He hurries his head in his knees.) _

I’m sorry. 

**Ava**

It’s okay. 

**Sam**

No it’s not! I-it was me! I told Becky that you kissed Avery. 

**Ava**

I know. She told me. 

**Sam**

Then how is it okay?

**Ava**

I forgive you. 

**Sam**

No, you’re just going easy on me because of my dad. Tell me the truth, I can handle it. 

**Ava**

The truth is that yes, I’m mad. I loved Oliver. He was my friend for so long, and now he hates me. But you’re also my friend, and I can’t lose you too. 

**Sam**

I’m so so sorry, Ava. 

**Ava**

I just want to know why. 

**Sam**

Because… I don’t know—every time I see you with him my heart aches, and I got upset when he would talk about you all the time, and I couldn’t take it anymore. He’s my best friend, and you kept complaining about him and I had to give you advice and it hurt. 

**Ava**

You’re in love with me?

**Sam**

_ (His face twists) _

Yeah. You. 

**Ava**

I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. 

**Sam**

I shouldn’t have told Becky. Again, I’m so sorry. 

**Ava**

Just don’t do something like that again, okay?

_ (He sniffs and nods. They hug.  _

_ After Sam’s father is buried, Sam places flowers on his tombstone. Oliver hugs him and Sam buries his face in his friend’s chest.) _


	4. Nick’s Baby

##  **Clip 4, Friday 8:00PM, 2021: Nick’s baby**

_ Ava is home and on the couch with her mom, watching a movie with her. She starts pulling strands of hair out of her head.) _

**Ava’s Mom**

Stop that. 

**Ava**

Hm?

**Ava’s Mom**

Pulling out your hair. Stop it. 

**Ava**

Oh, I didn’t realize. Sorry. 

_ (She receives a phone call from Avery F and accepts it.) _

**Ava**

Avery?

**Avery F**

Ava, come here quick.

**Ava**

What’s happened?

**Avery F**

Briana walked in my house, started rambling, and then tripped. She’s not responding. 

**Ava**

Oh my God! 

**Avery F**

I’ve called the others. They're on their way. 

**Ava’s Mom**

What happened?

**Ava**

My friend got hurt. Can I go make sure she’s okay?

**Ava’s Mom**

It’s late. I don’t know…

**Ava**

Please, I’m worried about her. 

**Ava’s Mom**

_ (Sighs) _

Alright. 

**Ava**

What’s your address? 

_ (Cut to Ava knocking on the door. Claire opens it.  _

_ They walk into the kitchen, where Briana is, and Zohra is shaking her and trying to wake her up, slapping her when Avery F says to) _

**_Song: How to Save a Life by The Fray_ **

_ (Briana coughs and Zohra visibly sighs. Her and Ava carry her to Avery F’s bathroom. Zohra gets her to throw up, but she does so all over Zohra. The girls, minus Briana, all giggle. Zohra fakes being upset and goes to change. Claire gets Briana to drink water. The rest of the girls get Briana to settle into bed with them. Zohra reappears, wearing a towel to dry her hair and is wearing Avery F’s pajamas.  _

_ Blackout.) _

**Briana’s Voice**

I think I killed Nick’s baby. 

_ (The lights turn back on.) _


End file.
